


Why Wont The Rain Stop?

by r1tu4l



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Other, Rain, i’msodone, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1tu4l/pseuds/r1tu4l
Summary: i’ve had a hell of a year. this is a vent fic. i am literally so done with everything——He felt like a scientist discovering a valuable fossil. How unfortunate he wouldn't get to enjoy the feeling for long.This would be the end, wouldnt it?Quite a shame.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Why Wont The Rain Stop?

It was cold. Of course it was cold, it was raining. He didn't have a coat. Not that he didnt own one, thatd be stupid since it always rained over there, but he just decided not to wear one. He was getting tired of the rain and the coats. But it was fine that his clothes were getting drenched in the slimy downfall and that he could feel the chill in his bones. Thats what he wanted. Nobody else was home yet. He didnt remember when they left the house, but it was before it started raining. God, it was getting foggier the later it got. He really felt like gettting a coat but he couldn't be bothered with it. His eyes drifted away from the sluggish street below and focused on the glass table next to him on the balcony. His partner's ash tray was littered with cigarette butts. He didn't allow Hisoka to smoke in the house, he didn't want to damage his lungs with inhailing the smoke. Maybe that was selfish on his part, he shouldn't be so worried about his own health when the one person who actually tolerates him in life was throwing away their own. He needed to do better; be better.

It was getting colder and it only rained harder and harder. It sounded like rubber bullets that were stabbing at the windows rather then innocent raindrops. Everything was moving so so slowly. For the first time in hours, he decided to go inside. Not for a coat, he wouldn't need a coat. He left a trail of water behind him as he dragged himself to the bathroom. The liquid started to pool at his feet after a few minutes of rumaging in one of the cabinets. He was worried that he had thrown it out, but soon untensed once his fingers felt the paper. It was old, so very old, but every little thing written down on it was from over the past eight years. He felt like a scientist discovering a valuable fossil. How unfortunate he wouldn't get to enjoy the feeling for long.

This would be the end, wouldnt it?

Quite a shame.


End file.
